


Who said it had to be on the bed?

by HartKins



Category: Holby City
Genre: AU, F/F, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartKins/pseuds/HartKins
Summary: Bernie & Serena love to "be" with each other, but they don't always need a bedCollection of one shots





	1. Against the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doors have more than one purpose

They had just gotten to back to Serena’s house after having dinner. Bernie struggled to take her eyes off Serena, practically undressing her with her eyes the entire time, making Serena squirm in her seat. Serena wore a bright, red dress with a plunging neckline, exposing her ample bosom. Bernie in a tight, white dress shirt, hugging her curves just right, with jet black, skin-tight skinny jeans.

“I need you, Bernie.” Serena gasps, kissing her hard. They barely make it through the front door when Serena grabs at the front of Bernie’s shirt and yanks it open, buttons flying everywhere, and pulls it off of Bernie’s shoulders in lightning speed. Bernie manages to find the zipper on Serena’s dress and pulls it off of her just as fast.

“Off.” Serena mumbles to Bernie, pointing to her jeans, there's no way she's going to be able to get them off herself.

When both of them are in just their underwear and bra, Bernie grabs Serena’s hand and heads for Serena’s bedroom. Once they are in the room, Bernie slams the door shut and pushes Serena against it, attacking her lips and slipping her tongue inside. Bernie pulls away from Serena’s lips and reaches her arms around her back to unhook Serena’s bra, sliding the straps down her arms and throwing it behind her. She then takes the waistband of Serena’s underwear and pulls it down her smooth legs, letting her step out, and again, throwing the garment behind her.

With Serena completely naked, Bernie throws herself towards her, kissing her and slotting her thigh between Serena’s legs, rubbing it against her folds.

“Oh, god. More.” Serena groans, throwing her head back against the door, allowing Bernie to kiss and bite her exposed neck.

Bernie removes her thigh from between Serena slightly, giving her room to slip two fingers inside Serena, using her thigh to thrust them deeper.

“Fuck!” Serena cries out, grabbing Bernie’s hips to maintain the rhythm. Bernie pulls her fingers out and presses her thumb directly onto Serena’s clit at the same moment she thrusts her fingers back in, adding a third one. She speeds up and pumps her fingers four more times before she feels Serena’s walls clamp down on them.

“I’m cumming! Don’t stop!” Serena screams. Bernie slows her fingers and thumb down as she works Serena through her orgasm. Once Serena’s breathing is back to normal, Bernie straightens her thigh and slowly pulls her fingers out, Serena groaning at the feeling. Bernie immediately takes her fingers and shoves them into her mouth, cleaning them of Serena’s juices and moaning around them.

“My turn.” Serena moans against Bernie’s lips once she has finished, shoving her tongue in Bernie’s mouth and tasting herself. Serena pushes away from the door and spins them around, pushing Bernie up against the door this time. She can tell by Bernie’s breathing that she’s close to cumming, so she moves her hands down to the waistband of Bernie’s underwear and shoves them down so they’re wrapped around her thighs, then plunges three fingers into Bernie so hard that one of Bernie’s feet come up from the floor for a split second.

“SERENA!” Bernie yelps, her hips bouncing up and down on Serena’s fingers as they curl around and rub her g-spot. Serena’s thumb presses to Bernie’s clit and it sends her over the edge, giving her an orgasm so powerful, her head slams down onto Serena’s shoulder, biting it to keep from screaming the house down.

“Holy shit.” Bernie chuckles, once she’s able to think and talk again.

“Good one?” Serena asks, running her fingers through Bernie’s hair, her head still on her shoulder.

“A _fucking_ good one.” Bernie breathes, putting emphasis on the word fucking, as she straightens up and looks into Serena’s eyes.

“We didn’t even make it to the bed.” Serena laughs out as she turns around to look for her clothes.

“Oh, whoops. Maybe next time.” Bernie says as she pulls her underwear back up and helps Serena hook her bra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first one!
> 
> I have to say that it's easier to write one shots and smut, but that doesn't mean I've given up on writing multiple chapter fics
> 
> I'm planning to keep this going for awhile so please send me prompts!!!
> 
> I will post warnings at the beginning of each chapter.


	2. On the couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A massage on the couch turns into something more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do something different to this prompt, which was suggested by my friend AJ
> 
> *WARNING* Contains a pregnant lesbian
> 
> If you don't like pregnant Berena you should probably skip this one

Serena comes home from work and sees her wife laying on the couch, her swollen feet propped up on one end of the couch, her hands over her very rounded belly. Bernie had decided in the very beginning of her pregnancy to take the week before her due date off, if the baby hadn’t come by then, to be able to rest and prepare for the impending arrival. 

Serena walks over and kneels down on the floor in front of Bernie’s face, kissing her lips gently. Bernie lets out a groan as the touch wakes her slightly. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Serena says before kissing Bernie’s lips again and rubbing her cheek with her thumb. 

“Hi.” Bernie opens her eyes and stares at Serena with a smile on her face. 

“How are you doing? How was your day?” Serena asks gently, moving her hand from Bernie’s cheek to her hair, tucking a curl behind her ear. 

“Good. I’ve just been laying around all day. My back’s been hurting, this one hasn’t been very nice to me.” Bernie sighs, pointing to her stomach. She feels bad that she took the week off to get everything ready, but has been sleeping instead. 

“Would you like me to give you a massage?” Serena asks. She hates seeing her wife in pain and would do anything to make her feel better. In all honesty, she’s dreading labor because she knows Bernie will be in so much pain, she just hopes Bernie will at least think about getting an epidural, whether she does or not. 

“Yes, please, if it’s not too much trouble.” Bernie replies. Serena can see it in her eyes that she’s uncomfortable. 

“Of course, darling.” Serena stands to her feet and helps Bernie sit up, grabbing the lotion on the end table. Bernie thinks that kneeling in front of the couch and leaning onto the cushions might feel the best, so she gets into position. 

“Okay?” Serena asks once Bernie is resting her head on her arms. 

“Mhmm.” Bernie nods. She feels Serena lift her t-shirt up to expose her lower back, leaning down to press a couple kisses to her soft skin. She lets out a groan once she feels Serena’s fingers coated in lotion on her back, Serena hitting the sore spot immediately. 

“Does this feel good, Bernie?” Serena hearing the groan, making sure she’s not hurting Bernie even more. 

“Mmm. Yeah, it feels great.” Bernie sighs, her eyes closed and focusing on Serena’s fingers kneading into her back. 

After about ten minutes, Bernie opens her eyes, not quite sure if she dozed off or not. Serena still massaging her back, fingers running up and down her spine, what did she do to serve her? 

“Serena, my knees are hurting. I think I want to sit on the couch.” Bernie groans, this time in pain and not relief. 

“Okay, up you come.” Serena gets up and bends down, letting Bernie wrap her arms around her neck, and helping her off the floor. 

Before Bernie sits on the couch, Serena grabs the bottom of Bernie’s t-shirt and pulls it up and off of her, making it easier for her, and chuckling at the lack of bra on Bernie. She lets Bernie get settled before she sits behind her, crossing her legs and kissing her shoulder before she resumes her ministrations. 

“Mmm. This feels better.” Bernie says, letting her hands wander to her belly, rubbing in circles. 

“Good. It’s better for me too. It allows me to do this.” Serena grins and plants gentle kisses from the edge of Bernie’s shoulder, up the back of her neck, and to her other shoulder. Bernie letting out a shudder and a groan. 

“Serena.” Bernie breathes. Serena does it one more time before she removes her hands and moves closer to Bernie’s back and sucks on her pulse point, making Bernie’s head fall back onto Serena’s shoulder. Serena snakes her hands around Bernie’s arms and rests her hands on Bernie’s belly, feeling the movement underneath. 

“Someone’s excited.” Serena grins, continuing her assault on Bernie’s neck. 

“Goes along with my heart rate-ah.” Bernie gasps as one of Serena’s hands move up to cup her breast, thumb swiping over her nipple. 

“Mmm, really?” Serena asks. 

Realizing she can’t get much further from sitting behind Bernie, Serena gets up and moves to sit in front of her. Returning to her previous action, she cups Bernie’s breast and thumbs the nipple as she leans down and grabs the other breast, lifting it and sucking the other nipple into her mouth. Bernie’s back arches, thrusting her chest forward. 

“Serena!” Bernie screams, feeling Serena flick her tongue over her nipple while rolling the other one between her fingers, then pulls hard. 

Wanting to move things further, Serena stands up and ushers Bernie to uncross her legs and slide down so she’s laying on the couch. She reaches down to pull Bernie’s shorts and underwear down and off. Just as she’s about to climb back onto the couch, Bernie reaches for her clothes, signaling her to take them off. Once they’re completely removed, she climbs on and straddles Bernie’s thighs. 

“This okay?” Serena asks, not wanting to hurt her. 

“Yeah. Serena, please. I need you.” Bernie begs. Her libido had spiked within the last week, making her as horny as ever. Waiting for Serena to get home from work, plus a sore back, was pure torture. 

“I’ve got you, darling.” Serena coos, leaning down and kissing her lips hard. 

With one hand next to Bernie’s head, Serena snakes the other one down Bernie’s body and between her thighs, her entrance wet and ready. She plunges two fingers deep into Bernie’s core, pumping them in and out while pressing her thumb to Bernie’s clit, rubbing hard. 

“OH! Serena! Fuck!” Bernie screams. Wanting to touch Serena, she moves her hand to between Serena’s legs and finds her clit and rubs it. 

“Oh-ohhh god! B-Bernie!” Serena stutters, her rhythm faltering a bit. 

Sensing that Bernie is close, with herself not far from the edge as well, Serena speeds up her pace. Bernie notices and speeds up as well, rubbing her clit vigorously and adding more pressure. 

Two thrusts later and Bernie is screaming her orgasm into the room with Serena right behind her. 

Once their breathing returns to normal, Serena removes her fingers slowly and puts them in her mouth, she loves the way Bernie’s juices taste, the pregnancy making them sweeter. 

Serena climbs off Bernie and helps her sit up, noticing a look of contentment on her face. 

“You know, I think I might need a massage from you every day, maybe even twice a day.” Bernie grins. 

“If you say so.” Serena says, rolling her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one!


	3. In the shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showers aren't just for washing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one suggested by my friend AJ!

Bernie & Serena are enjoying a lazy Sunday morning at home. Bernie is just finishing up the dishes from breakfast while Serena is getting ready to take a shower.

Serena takes her clothes off in the bedroom and walks to the en suite bathroom. She grabs her phone and puts it on the counter and turns the speakers on. She hits shuffle on her shower playlist, containing songs that mention water, and hops in the shower. The warm water running down her bare skin, making her sigh.

Bernie notices the water pressure and temperature change, signaling that Serena is in. She decides to leave the dishes for later and heads upstairs to the bedroom.

Once inside, she strips all of her clothes off and slowly opens the bathroom door, trying to be as quiet as possible. She walks over to Serena’s phone on the counter and selects the playlist called Bernie and hits shuffle. Bernie chuckles to herself when the perfect song starts playing.

Serena is just rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when Bernie sneaks in. She knew Bernie was in here when the song changed.

“Is there any room for me in here?” Bernie asks, her voice echoing off the walls.

“Of course. Mmmm.” Serena moans as Bernie gets closer and plants kisses to her wet neck.

After several seconds, Bernie removes Serena from under the water, grabs the handheld wand, switches the flow of water, and pushes her against the tiled wall, kissing her lips hard. She trails kisses all the way down Serena’s wet and warm skin before kneeling in front of her and stopping at the wet curls just as Hailee Steinfeld’s song Starving, gets to the chorus. **I didn’t know that I was starving** till **I tasted you.**

“Mmmm. I’m starving for you, Serena. I can’t wait to taste you.” Bernie moans, looking up at Serena, her eyes black with arousal.

“Oh god, Bernie. Please.” Serena begs, thrusting her hips upward in an effort to make contact with Bernie’s lips.

“I’ve got you, babe.” Bernie says, grabbing Serena’s hip to keep herself steady and licks her entrance from back to front before plunging her tongue inside Serena.

“OH! MORE!” Serena shouts, threading her fingers in Bernie’s now wet hair, keeping her in place.

“Mmmm.” Bernie moans.

With her tongue still inside Serena, she takes the shower wand and fumbles with it to switch it to jet setting before she pulls her tongue out. Using her fingers to part Serena, she finds her clit and aims the water directly on it at the same time she thrusts two fingers inside and rubs her g spot, causing Serena to throw her head back and hit the wall.

“FUCK! BERNIE! OHHH!” Serena screams, thrusting her hips down onto Bernie’s fingers, trying to get them to go deeper.

“You’re so hot like this, Serena. Are you close?” Bernie asks her. Looking up at her and seeing her exposed neck.

“YES! IM SO CLOSE! PLEASE DON’T STOP, BERNIE!” Serena yells, the music has been drowned out by her screaming.

“I’d never do that to you.” Bernie chuckles, keeping up the rhythm, ignoring the cramp in her hand.

“I’M CUMMING!” Serena screams, the walls of the bathroom shaking along with her body.

Right as Serena’s cumming, Bernie removes her fingers and licks at Serena’s entrance, making sure it catches all of Serena’s juices. She doesn’t want to lose any of it.

Letting Serena catch her breath, Bernie gets up, her knees hurting from the hard floor of the shower. They should invest in a shower mat if they’re going to keep this up. She then switches the water back and puts the wand back in its holder.

Serena opens her eyes at the same moment Bernie shoves her fingers into her mouth, cleaning them of her juices, before kissing Serena and slipping her tongue inside, letting her taste herself and releasing a moan.

With the water still running, Serena decides they aren’t leaving until Bernie has an orgasm, so she pushes Bernie back against the wall, the water cascading down her back. She kisses Bernie hard on the lips and plunges two fingers deep into Bernie as her thumb presses directly on her clit, rubbing in tight circles.

“Ohhhh, Serena! Faster! Please!” Bernie gasps, pulling away from Serena’s lips to get some air and slamming her head back.

“Mmmm, of course, darling.” Serena hums, pressing kisses to her neck.

She pumps her fingers faster before curling them and rubbing Bernie’s g spot vigorously.

“I’M CLOSE! OH, GOD!” Bernie yells. She never used to be this loud, Serena has clearly turned her into a screamer.

Three strokes later, Serena bites down hard on Bernie’s shoulder, causing Bernie to yelp and gush all over her fingers.

Serena stills her fingers inside but continues to rub Bernie’s clit slowly, coaxing the rest of Bernie’s orgasm out.

When Bernie’s walls release their grip on Serena’s digits, she pulls them out slowly, noticing the groan that escapes Bernie’s mouth. She then holds them in between them and slowly licks each one individually, much like an ice cream cone, making sure she gets every drop.

“Mmmm you taste amazing, Bernie.” Serena moans when she’s finished with her fingers.

“Mmm so do you, Serena.” Bernie smiles at her.

Serena shuts off the water and they both exit as Diana Ross’ song I’m Coming Out starts playing. They both chuckle as they grab towels and start to dry off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> Have I mentioned that I have way more fun writing smut?
> 
> Please allow me to write more by sending me prompts!


	4. In the kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking is always a fun and messy activity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was suggested by eraisme on Tumblr!
> 
> I think I've given up on multichapter fics for NaNoWriMo. I'm just going to write one-shots for rest of the month. I may or may not post them as I finish.
> 
> Also, writing in past tense is my new favorite thing.

Serena was standing in the kitchen mixing cake mix and eggs in a bowl and making a mess. All the countertops were covered in who-knows-what. She was horrible at keeping things tidy as she went along. She loved to bake, she watched Bake Off every week and dreamed about being on it one day.

Bernie walked into the kitchen and saw her partner whisking all the ingredients together, her bum jiggled as she did it, which made Bernie giggle quietly.

When Serena was done mixing everything together, she picked up the bowl and a rubber scraper poured the batter into a greased pan. Struggling to hold the big, heavy bowl with one hand, Bernie walked up to her and grabbed the scraper from Serena so she could hold it with both hands.

Once all of the batter was in the pan, Serena took it and put it in the oven and set the timer. When Serena turned around, she saw Bernie licking the utensil in her hand slowly, almost erotically. When she noticed Serena was staring at her she let out a moan before she stuck the whole thing in her mouth, all the while never taking her eyes off of Serena. This made Serena very aroused. She practically ran towards Bernie and pulled the scraper out of her mouth and slammed her lips onto hers.

Bernie lost her balance and grabbed onto the counter to keep from falling backward. Once she was steady again, she wrapped her arms around Serena and deepened the kiss, shoving her tongue inside Serena’s mouth. Serena moaned at the taste of Bernie mixed with cake batter. Bernie spun them around and walked back toward the kitchen table, the only clean surface, currently.

When they got to the table, they pulled apart, both needing air.

“Off.” Bernie said breathlessly as she reached for Serena’s clothes, trying to take them off as fast as she could.

Once Serena was completely naked, she reached for Bernie and removed her clothes as well.

When they were completely naked, Bernie put her hands on Serena’s waist and hoisted her up on the table.

“Not here, Bernie. We eat on here.” Serena gasped when she felt her bare bum cheeks on the cold, wooden table.

“Then we will just have to buy a new table.” Bernie smirked before she pecked Serena’s lips and walked over to the counter and grabbed the glass bowl full of homemade icing and a spoon.

“Bernie, what are you doing? That’s for the cake!” Serena laughed.

“I’ll make more, I promise.” Slide back and lay down for me.” Bernie said.

“You better.” Serena replied. She gasped when she felt her already wet folds touch the cold table.

After Serena laid down, Bernie climbed up onto the table and straddled her thighs, putting the bowl and spoon next to Serena’s head.

“Mmmm you’re going to enjoy this, Serena.” Bernie moaned as she dipped her finger into the icing and shoved it into her own mouth. “Want a taste?” She asked after her finger was clean.

“Yes.” Serena breathed, her breathing already labored. Bernie dipped another finger into the bowl and put it in Serena’s mouth. She moaned when Serena’s tongue danced around it before she started sucking on it.

When it was all clean, Bernie pulled her finger out and grabbed the spoon and dipped it into the bowl, making sure it got plenty of icing on it.

“Ready?” Bernie asked, receiving a nod from Serena. “Tilt your head back.” She said before she drizzled the sweet sauce down Serena’s neck, between her breasts, and down her stomach, stopping just above the dark wiry curls. She dipped the spoon in one more time and aimed it right over Serena’s breast, letting the icing flow like a waterfall off the spoon and land directly onto her nipple. Serena moaned at the sensation. She repeated the process on the other nipple and put the spoon back in the bowl and began to clean Serena up.

Bernie kissed Serena’s lips before she moved down to Serena’s neck, licking and sucking the icing off. She followed the line down her body, moving her own body down Serena’s legs as she went, and stopped just above the curls, which tickled her chin. She climbed back up Serena’s body and rested her forearms next to Serena’s shoulders before sucking her left icing-covered nipple into her mouth.

“OH!” Serena shouted as Bernie’s tongue flicked over the nipple. “More!” She shouted when Bernie released the nipple from her mouth. She realized she couldn’t reach between Serena’s legs with how she was laying so she got off of her and moved to lay on Serena’s right side. Luckily, her right nipple was still glistening with icing.

Before she sucked on the other nipple, Bernie trailed her hand down Serena’s body and ran her fingers through Serena’s folds.

“You’re soaked, Serena.” Bernie giggled as her fingers slid past her clit and over her entrance.

“Please, Bernie. Please.” Serena panted and grabbed Bernie’s wrist to try to direct her fingers to where she needed them the most. She couldn’t take the teasing anymore.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Bernie cooed. She plunged two fingers into Serena at the same time she sucked her nipple into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it just like her thumb was doing to her clit.

“Ohhhhh Bernie! Don’t stop!” Serena cried as she wrapped her fingers around Bernie’s strands to keep her in place. “I’m close!” She shouted.

Two more thrusts of the fingers and a roll with the lips on the nipple had Serena flying over the edge, shouting so loud that the table shook from the vibrations. Bernie kept her thumb pressed to Serena’s clit and rubbed it slowly. She managed to get another small, quick orgasm out of Serena before she pushed Bernie’s hand away.

Bernie took her fingers and shoved them in her own mouth and moaned as she tasted Serena’s juices. “Mmmm, you taste better than icing.” She moaned when she was done cleaning them.

Serena grabbed Bernie’s face and pulled up it to hers and pressed her lips to hers. She plunged her tongue inside and moaned at the taste of herself and icing. She lightly pushed Bernie off of her and sat up and climbed on top of Bernie and straddled her thighs

“Now, it’s my turn.” Serena said as she reached over and stuck her thumb into the icing and rubbed it over one of Bernie’s nipples, causing them both to moan at the sensation. She removed her thumb and licked the rest of the icing off before leaning down and licking over the nipple.

“Serena.” Bernie gasped and ran her fingers through Serena’s short hair.

Serena released Bernie’s nipple with a _pop!_ and repeated the action on the other one before climbing off Bernie and off the table.

“No, Serena. Please. I need you.” Bernie begged. She couldn’t wait any longer, she nearly came during Serena’s second orgasm but she was just barely able to hold back.

“It’s okay. Slide down to the edge.” Serena said as she pulled up a chair and sat down. Her face was level with Bernie’s dripping entrance. She licked her lips in anticipation of eating Bernie at the dinner table.

She took Bernie’s legs and wrapped them over her shoulders before she leaned down and pressed her tongue flat to Bernie’s center.

“Fuck!” Bernie yelled and her hips thrust up. Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie’s thighs and pressed her hands on her hips to keep her still.

Serena pigged out on her partner, making a mess all over her face, but she didn’t care. She decided to start using her hands, even though she was always taught to never play with her food. She removed her mouth and took one of her hands and pressed the pad of the thumb hard on Bernie’s clit and rubbed it as fast as she could while thrusting two fingers from her other hand deep into Bernie’s core. She then curled her fingers up to find the sweet spot and rubbed quickly, pushing Bernie over the edge.

When Bernie’s orgasm hit, she pulled her fingers out and pressed her tongue between Bernie’s swollen lips, making sure none of her juices escaped and got on the table.

Serena let go of Bernie and sat up and cleaned the creamy liquid off of her fingers. When she was finished, Bernie leaned down and kissed Serena lips, tasting herself all over. She then kissed and licked all around Serena’s lips, cleaning her up before climbing off the table to find her clothes.

“I’m ready for a nap.” Bernie chuckled once they were both dressed.

“No napping. You have work to do.” Serena said seriously, then chuckled when Bernie looked at her confused. “You’re making more icing because that cake has to be cooled, iced and out the door in an hour.” She said. “You promised you would.” She said as she raised her eyebrow.

“Fine.” Bernie pouted and walked over to find another big bowl.

“Okay. Next time we’re doing this somewhere else because this is gross.” Serena laughed as she took a disinfecting wipe and cleaned the sweat and who-knows-what off the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one!
> 
> Please send me more for NaNoWriMo!


	5. On the floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs a piece of furniture when there's the floor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to post more one shots!
> 
> NaNoWriMo was a lot of fun but tough, I did better than I thought I would!
> 
> I realize posting these now might not be the best idea but maybe reading smut will cheer someone up?
> 
> I thought of this prompt myself

Bernie & Serena were cuddling on the couch watching a movie one evening when Bernie untangled herself from Serena and got up.

“I need to stretch my legs.” She said as she moved to sit on the floor and lean against the couch.

Serena got up and joined her and resumed her hold on her, tracing circles on her stomach under her shirt. Bernie moaned when Serena moved her hand up her body and cupped her breast. Serena giggled when she realized Bernie wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Serena.” Bernie gasped when Serena flicked her thumb over her nipple, making it erect. Bernie turned away from the TV screen and faced Serena, looking into her eyes before she pressed her lips to hers.

When they both needed air, Bernie pulled away and grabbed Serena’s bottom lip with her teeth and tugged hard, releasing a moan from Serena.

Serena then ushered Bernie to move away from the couch a bit and lay down before she pulled Bernie’s sweatpants and underwear off, leaving her in just her shirt. She straddled Bernie’s legs and pressed her lips to hers and ran her hand down between her legs, her fingers danced around the already wet folds. 

Serena wasted no time with teasing Bernie and plunged two fingers deep inside her core while pressing her thumb hard on her clit, rubbing vigorously. Bernie screamed and threw her head back less than 60 seconds later, the orgasm hit her hard and fast. Serena rubbed her clit slowly, coaxing more juices out of Bernie before it became too much and she pushed Serena’s hand away.

Serena removed her fingers and cleaned them off in her mouth, moaning around the digits at the taste of Bernie.

When Serena was done with her fingers, Bernie leaned forward and pressed her lips onto Serena’s and thrust her tongue inside, immediately tasting herself.

“Get up. I want you to ride my face.” Bernie moaned when she pulled away from Serena.

Serena got off of Bernie and helped her stand up, the weight on her legs and the intense orgasm made them weak.

“Let’s do it by the chair. You’re going to need something to hang onto.” Bernie breathed into Serena’s ear once she was standing up, that caused Serena to shudder and her knees threatened to buckle. She ripped all of her clothes off at lightning speed.

Bernie yanked her shirt off before she laid down so her head was behind the back of the chair and grabbed Serena’s thighs when she crouched over Bernie’s face, lowering her to her lips.

“You ready for this, Serena?” Bernie asked, her mouth just millimeters apart, causing her breath to ghost over Serena’s folds.

“Yes.” Serena gasped, rolling her hips in anticipation.

Bernie stuck her tongue out and lowered Serena onto it, moaning at the feeling of her walls around it.

“Bernie!” Serena shouted and grabbed onto the spindles on the chair to keep herself upright as she bounced up and down

When Bernie’s tongue began to tire, she pulled out and held it on Serena’s clit, letting her swollen nub dance all over it.

She knew Serena was close by how frantic her hips were rolling so she snaked her hand up Serena’s body and squeezed one of her nipples hard and rolled it between her fingers.

“OH!” Serena screamed and threw her head back when her orgasm hit. Bernie kept her tongue in place and helped her through her orgasm. She was surprised when, not 20 seconds later, Serena climaxed again, gushing all over Bernie’s tongue, her juices running down Bernie’s chin. Again, Bernie helped her through the orgasm until Serena raised up, her clit far too sensitive to be touched.

Serena moved her legs down Bernie’s body until they were at her thighs and leaned down to kiss Bernie hard on the lips, moaning at the taste of herself and feeling the stickiness around Bernie’s mouth and on her chin.

Serena decided she needed to taste Bernie so she flipped around so her bum was in front of Bernie’s face and leaned down to find her clit, struggling a bit at the angle. Bernie’s hips thrust up toward her face when her tongue finally made contact with her clit. She grabbed ahold of Serena’s thighs and pulled her bum up to her waiting mouth, pressing her tongue on Serena’s clit.

“Bernie!” Serena muffled into Bernie’s folds and pushed her hips towards Bernie, rolling her center all over Bernie’s tongue.

When Serena’s tongue started to cramp, she moved it up and held it on Bernie’s clit while she plunged two fingers into Bernie, thrusting them in and out as fast as she could.

Bernie removed her tongue from Serena’s clit, and took the entire nub into her mouth, sucking hard before she flicked the tip of her tongue over it, causing Serena’s hips to jump. Bernie was close and she hoped Serena wasn’t too far behind.

Two more slow, hard thrusts of Serena’s fingers and about 5 more flicks of Bernie’s tongue sent both of them hurdling over the edge, screaming into each other’s folds and shaking from the intensity.

Once Serena had stopped shaking, she climbed off of Bernie and turned to lay next to her. Bernie kissed her on the lips and they moaned when they tasted themselves.

A few minutes later, Bernie was just about to run her hand down Serena’s body to make her climax for the fourth time that night, when her stomach let out an almighty roar, causing Bernie to honk loudly, Serena laughing along with her.

“I’m not done with you, yet.” Bernie growled in Serena’s ear when they finally stopped laughing.

“Mmmm, can’t wait.” Serena moaned.

They got up and put some of their clothes back on, they didn’t bother putting pants on, just underwear and a shirt. The movie was over so they decided to go to the kitchen and get something to eat. Bernie joked about how she needed to eat some real food before the next round, earning her a slap to the bum by Serena. They needed nourishment if they were going to continue this sex-fest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing 8 of them during NaNo so there will be more in the coming weeks!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading my fics, it really means a lot <3


	6. In the pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pools can make you soaking wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How's everyone doing? I've noticed people coping with the episode in various ways, such as reading and writing fanfiction. I've also noticed people's concerns about if fic writers are going to continue writing, and I can assure you that this writer will be writing a lot more. Just because the Holby writers got it wrong, doesn't mean we have to as well. We're in control now and we can do whatever we want!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one and I'll try to post another one in a couple days. I've written a lot of prompts already so it's just a matter of posting them, but I want to span them out so I have time to write more.
> 
> This prompt was requested by eraisme on Tumblr(TheNerdVoice on here) and it contains a lot of sex....

One hot summer day in July had Bernie & Serena in their brand new underground pool in their backyard for the very first time. Bernie loved swimming laps at the local gym but it was always filled with either the elderly aerobics class or little ones learning how to swim, splashing her every time she came back around to do another lap. Serena decided to give Bernie her very own pool for her birthday because she deserved it.

Serena was floating around on a raft while Bernie swam around her, enjoying the freedom and the quietness, apart from the soft music coming from the speakers.

“This is wonderful. Thank you so much, Serena.” Bernie said as she came up beside Serena and kissed her on the lips.

“Mmm, you’re welcome, darling.” Serena said as she enjoyed the kiss from Bernie, droplets of water from Bernie’s hair landing on her shoulder.

“I have an idea.” Bernie said when they pulled apart, a funny look on her face.

“What’s that?” Serena wondered what her wife was up to. Bernie climbed up onto the raft and straddled Serena’s legs. “Bernie! We can’t do that here!” She gasped when she realized what Bernie had in mind.

“Yes, we can, no one can see us. You just have to keep quiet. Think you can do that?” Bernie asked with a smirk, earning a smack to her bum by Serena.

“Yes.” Serena breathed out, her heart rate was already increasing and Bernie hadn’t even touched her yet.

Bernie carefully leaned down and pressed her lips to Serena’s and trailed kisses down her neck, making sure to keep her body as still as possible so they didn’t tip over.

Once Bernie got to Serena’s cleavage, she kissed her breasts over her swimming top, noticing her nipples perking up.

“Lift it up for me.” Bernie said as she tried to take Serena’s hand and guide it to her top, without falling off of her. 

Serena grabbed the hem of her two-piece swimming suit and yanked the top up and over her breasts, her nipples a little wrinkled but also erect. Immediately, Bernie lowered her head and captured a nipple into her mouth, making Serena jolt and shake the raft.

“Oh!" Serena gasped loudly before taking her hand and covering her mouth.

“Quiet, love or I’m gonna have to stop.” Bernie said as she released her nipple briefly.

Bernie moved to the other nipple and sucked it into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it until it was hard. She then decided she wanted to trail kisses down the newly exposed skin under her, so she started just under Serena’s breasts and moved downward. When she got just below Serena’s belly button, Serena’s hips thrust up, causing Bernie to lose her balance and fall off the raft, taking Serena with her. Luckily, they were in the shallow end so they were able to stand up right away.

Serena walked over to the edge to take off her, now, wet sunglasses that were on her face and laid them on the cement, she hated when her sunglasses had water spots on them.

“I’m all wet, Bernie.” Serena whined. Bernie darted over to her and kissed her hard on the lips while snaking her hand down and shoving it into Serena’s swimsuit bottoms, running her fingers through her folds.

“Mmmm, yeah you are.” Bernie moaned as she dipped her finger into Serena’s entrance slightly and felt the warm juices.

“Oh. More.” Serena whispered, grabbing onto the edge of the pool and moving her hips up and down in the water.

“Mmmm, you feel amazing, Serena.” Bernie said as she used her index and ring finger to spread Serena’s labia and pressed her middle finger directly onto her clit and rubbed it up and down.

“Oh! Bernie!” Serena gasped into Bernie’s neck, trying desperately to keep quiet and failing miserably.

“What do you need, Serena?” Bernie asked, maintaining the pace of her finger. “Tell me what you need.” She said.

“Fuck me. Please!” Serena cried out. She knew Bernie was teasing her and she couldn’t take it.

“Okay.” Bernie smiled and plunged three fingers into Serena, keeping them still to let her body get used to them. She tried to thrust them but realized Serena’s swimsuit bottoms were constricting them.

“Move!” Serena shouted, wondering why Bernie’s fingers weren’t moving. Soon, she realized what the problem was and frantically pushed her swimsuit down to her knees. “Ohhh.” She moaned when Bernie started thrusting her fingers and in out.

“Does that feel good, Serena?” Bernie asked, she could tell Serena was close by the way she was breathing.

“Yes! I’m close. Don’t stop.” Serena gasped and immediately put her face into the crook of Bernie’s neck to keep any further noises from coming out.

“Cum for me, Serena. Cum all over my fingers.” Bernie moaned, pressing her thumb on Serena’s clit and rubbing hard.

“Ohhhhhh.” Serena moaned into Bernie’s neck, cumming all over Bernie’s fingers inside of her. Bernie pulled them out and immediately the juices were whisked away by the water.

“Up.” Serena said once she recovered from her orgasm, she pulled Bernie’s bikini bottoms down to her thighs and planted her hands on her hips and helped her jump up onto the edge of the pool, then stood between her legs and attacked her lips. She snaked her hands up and pushed Bernie’s bikini top up and palmed her nipples and squeezed her breasts.

“Ohh.” Bernie moaned and tipped her head back, exposing her glorious neck. Serena kissed and sucked it while moving one hand from her breasts down to her core and plunged two fingers deep into Bernie.

“Serena!” Bernie gasped, almost silently into the air. Serena moved her lips down to Bernie’s nipple and sucked on it then rolled and flicked her tongue on it, causing Bernie to cry out.

When she knew Bernie was close she pulled her closer to the edge of the pool and knelt down in the water, Bernie laying down and her legs on her shoulders, and finished her off by flicking her tongue over her clit, her fingers still inside pumping hard.

“Fuck!” Bernie cried, nearly cracking her head open on the cement when she slammed her head back as her orgasm hit.

While still shaking from her orgasm, Bernie hopped back into the water and immediately pulled Serena up and ran her hand down her body and plunged three fingers into her. She needed to feel Serena on her fingers again.

“Bernie!” She yelled and wrapped one arm around Bernie’s waist and pulled her closer while taking her other hand back down between her legs and rubbed her clit vigorously, trying to coax another orgasm out of her.

“Ohhh Serena!” Bernie gasped, throwing her head back, her fingers faltering a bit before picking up the pace and pressing her thumb to her clit. “Close.” She breathed out, hoping Serena was too.

“Me too.” Serena moaned, her hips bouncing up and down, sloshing the water around them.

Five seconds later, Serena slammed her face down onto Bernie’s shoulder and bit it, Bernie doing the same to Serena’s, both letting out a muffled scream when their orgasms hit hard.

It took them both a good 2 minutes to recover before Serena pulled her fingers out, releasing a groan from Bernie, and pulled her swimsuit bottoms back up.

“Did we just consummate our new pool?” Serena asked as she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Bernie, letting her swim to deeper water.

“Yeah, I guess we did. Sorry.” Bernie blushed.

“No need to be sorry about that.” Serena replied and kissed Bernie on the lips and pressed her naked breasts against Bernie’s, both letting out a moan when their nipples made contact with each other.

Bernie took one hand from Serena’s back and snuck it between their bodies and into Serena’s swimsuit, rubbing her clit oh so gently, knowing it was sensitive but wanted to get one last orgasm out of her before swimming around with her.

“Ohhh.” Serena moaned, her head resting on Bernie’s shoulder, the feeling on the verge of painful but still so good. “Bernie” She gasped out when Bernie sped up a bit, causing Serena to let out a quiet shudder when a much smaller orgasm washed through her.

With her clit way too sensitive, she yanked Bernie’s hand out of her swimsuit when Bernie kept touching it.

“Okay, I’m done.” Bernie chuckled. “Did you enjoy that?” She asked, kissing her cheek.

“Yes. Now let’s actually go swimming this time.” Serena laughed.

“Okay.” Bernie smiled as she inched them closer to the deep end, Serena's arms and legs keeping a tight grip around Bernie, she wasn’t that great of a swimmer, if she was honest.

An hour later, Bernie was testing out the diving board when Serena walked over to her and stood next to it, waiting for Bernie to come back.

“Bernie.” Serena said as she stopped her from stepping onto the board and pulled her bottoms down and walked onto the board and laid down, ushering Bernie to kneel between her legs. The diving board was plenty wide enough for them to have some fun on.

Bernie bent down and ran her tongue through her folds, tasting the saltiness of the water, and up to her clit, flicking it with the tip.

“Oh!” Serena cried and gripped the sides of the diving board hard for fear of falling in the water. She was already so close to orgasming, she just wanted Bernie to eat her out before going in the house to cool down for a while.

Three more flicks of Bernie’s tongue had her thrusting her hips into Bernie’s face and tipped her over the edge. Bernie let out a moan when she realized she had just climaxed without being touched for the second time in her life, the first time since being with Serena.

She crawled slowly up Serena’s body and planted her lips on hers and shoved her tongue inside, letting Serena taste herself and receiving a moan.

They laid there for a few minutes before getting up and going inside. They were definitely going to enjoy this pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned to end it much sooner but as I was typing, my brain kept telling me that they needed to spend more time in the pool.
> 
> If you'd like to suggest a prompt for this collection or you have any other kind of prompt you'd like me to try to write, let me know!


	7. In the jacuzzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacuzzis are nice to relax in, as well as other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this prompt myself. It's on the shorter side compared my other ones.
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well <3

Serena decided to surprise Bernie for Valentine’s Day and booked a weekend at a spa hotel.

When they got there, they noticed it wasn’t very crowded, only seeing two other couples in the lobby. The lady at the front desk told them it was probably because of the weather and the fact that it was the weekend after Valentine’s Day. Bernie & Serena had no complaints about it, however.

They got to their room and looked around. It was small yet elegant. The french doors opened to a little patio where you could sit in the morning and watch the sun rise above the hill in the distance.

While they were organizing their things, Serena noticed the whirlpool jacuzzi in the corner, which made her smile. She walked up behind Bernie and snaked her arms around her stomach and pressed kisses to her neck, her hair pulled back, giving her access.

“Serena.” Bernie moaned when Serena’s hands snuck under Bernie’s sweater and up to cup her breasts, thumbing her nipples over her bra.

Serena removed her hands and pulled away from Bernie and walked over to the jacuzzi and turned the water on.

She then walked back over to Bernie and began to slowly undress her. She turned her around and grabbed ahold of the bottom of her sweater and yanked it up and over her head. She then wrapped her arms around her and undid the clasp on her bra, pulling it down her arms and chucking it somewhere. Next, she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and dug her fingers into the waistband of her skinny jeans and her underwear and pulled them down to her ankles. She lifted one of her legs and pulled the leg of the jeans off and underwear off and repeated the process with the other leg. 

With Bernie now completely naked, she stood up and kissed her on the lips. Bernie moaned when the fabric of her sweater rubbed against her bare nipples.

Bernie wanted to undress Serena so she copied Serena’s actions before pulling her in for a hug. Both of them let out a loud moan when their nipples made contact with each other. They pulled apart and Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and ushered her over to the tub in the corner.

The water was halfway up the tub by the time they got over to it. Serena shut it off and turned the jets on before climbing in and holding her hand out to help Bernie, both moaning when they got in. The warm water, contrasting with the cold and snowy weather outside, soothed them. They sat opposite of each other and sank down into the water until just their head was floating above the water. The hard jets hitting below their shoulder blades.

After several minutes, Serena sat up and crawled over to Bernie and straddled her legs and leaned down to kiss her lips hard. Bernie sat up out of the water, her nipples perking up from the cold air. Serena then snaked her hand down between their bodies to the apex of Bernie’s thighs, feeling them spread a bit. Once they were open enough, she ran her fingers through Bernie’s folds and circled her clit.

“Ohhh.” Bernie moaned out, tilting her head back.

Serena brought her other hand up and cupped Bernie’s breast and thumbed the nipple hard.

When she knew Bernie was seconds away from orgasming, she quickly got off of her.

“No. Please, Serena.” Bernie begged, trying to pull Serena back.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Serena cooed. “I want you to get up and turn around.” She said as she helped Bernie onto her knees so she could turn around.

When Bernie was in position, with her hands on the edge of the tub, Serena snuck her hand around in front of Bernie and twisted the jet so it pointed up a bit. She then grabbed onto Bernie’s hips and pushed her closer to it, trying her hardest to aim it right on Bernie’s clit. A couple more twists to the outer shell of the jet and it finally hit the spot.

‘FUCK!” Bernie screamed, throwing her head back, almost hitting Serena. “I’M CLOSE!” She yelled, her hips rolling frantically.

Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie and found her nipples and alternated between pinching and rolling them with her fingers.

Five seconds later, Bernie came hard in the warm water with a splash, the orgasm was one of the most intense ones she had ever had. She quickly pushed her hips back toward Serena, the brutal jet was too much for her oversensitive clit.

Once her breathing and heart rate slowed down, she turned around and faced Serena with a look of contentment.

“Did you enjoy that, Bernie?” Serena asked, kissing her flushed cheek.

“Mmm, I did. Quite a lot, actually. Thank you.” Bernie responded.

“Of course, darling.” Serena smiled as she pecked Bernie on the lips before she scooched back to lay in the water again.

“Don’t I get a turn?” Bernie pouted as she walked on her knees over to Serena and straddled her thighs.

“Yes, but give me a few minutes, this is heavenly.” Serena smirked before she closed her eyes and tilted her head back to rest on the edge. Bernie got off of her and sat across from her.

Five minutes later, Bernie got up and straddled Serena’s legs again, she needed to feel Serena. She pressed her lips to Serena’s and cupped one of her breasts and her core, she wanted to move things along quickly. She got Serena all worked up until she was near the edge before getting off of her and ushering her over to the jet that stuck up. She wanted her to know what it felt like to have that strong pressure on her clit.

“OH BERNIE!” Serena shouted when Bernie spread her lips wide so the jet could hit the right spot. She immediately started rolling her hips frantically.

Instead of snaking her hands around to cup Serena’s breasts, Bernie reached her hands between Serena’s legs and found her entrance before plunging two fingers inside her and thrusting instantly.

“I’M CLOSE!” Serena yelled, desperate for her release.

At that moment, Bernie snuck her free hand around Serena and cupped her breast and pressed her thumb hard to her nipple and rubbed it quickly.

“OH FUUUUCK!” Serena screamed when all three actions pushed over the edge. Like Bernie, she had to move away from the jet almost immediately. Even the air was too much for her sensitive clit.

Once Serena had recovered from her orgasm, Bernie spun her around and pressed her lips to Serena’s.

“That jet feels amazing, doesn’t it?” Bernie asked when she pulled away.

“Holy shit, yeah it does.” Serena breathed out.

A few minutes later Bernie climbed out of the water and grabbed towels for both of them. Serena had to take a minute before climbing out of the water, her legs felt like jelly.

They spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying the spa amenities and having a lovely dinner at the restaurant. They went back to their room and filled up the jacuzzi again to have some more fun before climbing into the bed and snuggling up to each other, both of them too tired to put pajamas on.

That jacuzzi got used a lot that weekend, and so did the shower. They were just glad they didn’t have to pay the water bill while they were there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> I need to get back to writing more. I've just been so busy with life and after what happened on the 11th, I haven't been in a mood to write, but I'm getting there.


	8. In the back seat of the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having fun in the back seat of the car seems harmless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd post one more before the year was over.
> 
> This prompt was suggested by Claire07 & my friend Aj.

It was the morning of Serena’s birthday and Bernie wanted to do something special for her. She was standing at the end of the bed with her button up shirt on and her loose-fitting pants, the loosest ones she’s ever worn, and underwear around her knees when Serena walked back into the bedroom.

“Bernie.” She gasped when she saw Bernie with a strap-on harness around her thighs and playing with her clit.

“Ah! Serena, you scared me.” Bernie jumped and quickly removed her fingers.

“What are you doing?” Serena asked, her tone lower than it had been a few seconds ago.

“I-I wanted to surprise you later.” Bernie blushed and tried to cover herself up.

“Mmm. I think I would’ve enjoyed it by the looks of it. You can surprise me now if you want.” Serena walked over to Bernie and moaned into her ear.

“No, we’re going to be late for work.” Bernie moaned out. It took her everything she had not to pull the harness up and shove the double-headed dildo into herself and fuck Serena right there on the bed, but she wanted it to be special and not rushed.

“Fine.” Serena pouted and left the room. She told Bernie to hurry up and that she would be waiting in the car.

Bernie circled her clit a couple more times before she pulled the harness up, grabbed the dildo and pushing it into her wet entrance, moaning at the feeling, and pulling her underwear and pants up, adjusting herself to make sure there wasn’t a bulge. She washed her hands quickly in the bathroom and headed out the front door.

“All set?” Serena asked when Bernie got into the driver’s seat of her car.

“Yep. Happy birthday.” Bernie smiled as she leaned over and kissed Serena on the lips.

“Thank you.” Serena smiled. She tried her hardest to forget what she saw in the bedroom because every time she thought about Bernie standing there pleasuring herself, it made her want to reach her hand over and yank on the dildo until Bernie came hard, but she couldn’t do that while Bernie was driving.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Serena leaned over and kissed Bernie hard on the lips, her hand immediately reaching for Bernie’s thigh.

“Serena!” Bernie gasped, her hips thrusting up. She quickly pushed Serena’s hand away when she noticed some people walking towards the car. “We’re going to get in trouble.” She laughed.

“Well, you’re no fun.” Serena smirked and got out of the car.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur for both of them. They tried their best to stay away from each other, they knew they wouldn’t be able to keep their hands to themselves if they didn’t. When they had to consult a patient together, they made sure to keep their distance, because even the slightest touch made them both shudder. Some of the staff on AAU thought they had broken up by the way they were acting. They reassured them that everything was just fine.

When their shift was over, Bernie practically sprinted to the car. She let out a loud breathy moan once she got inside, the quick jog from the building to the car made the object inside her thrust in and out a bit, arousing her unbelievably. Serena got into the car and planted her lips on Bernie’s, her hand instantly going between her legs.

“I need you, Bernie.” Serena gasped out when they pulled away for air.

“I know, I need you too. Give me 5 minutes.” She said as she threw the car into drive and sped out of the parking lot.

Serena sat on her hands on the way to wherever Bernie was taking them, fearing she wouldn’t be able to control them if they were in her lap.

Bernie pulled into a parking space at a place called Lookout Point, a spot on the mountaintop people visited with their significant other. Also known as Make Out Point. It had a nice view of the city, though.

“Get in the back.” Bernie moaned into Serena’s ear before climbing into the back seat. Serena, the more sophisticated one, opened the door and went around to the back seat.

When she opened the door, she saw Bernie undoing her pants and pulling them off of her legs, along with her underwear, causing the dildo in the harness to stand to attention. Serena practically flew back into the car and pinned Bernie down on the seat before unzipping her pants and sliding them and her underwear down as far as possible.

“Ohhhh.” Serena moaned out when Bernie took the dildo and ran it through Serena’s wet folds.

“You’re soaked, Serena.” Bernie moaned as she reached down to run her fingers through as well.

“I’ve been gagging for you all day, Bernie.” Serena gasped out.

“Mmm so have I.” Bernie replied before she shoved the dildo deep into Serena’s core and thrust her hips up.

“Bernie! Fuck!” Serena yelled. She planted her hands on the windowsill above Bernie’s head as she bounced up and down frantically.

Bernie gripped Serena’s hip to ground herself while she reached down and found Serena’s clit and started rubbing it.

“Harder! I’m so close! Fuuuuck!” Serena screamed. Bernie could feel that she was close as well, her end of the dildo was thrusting deep inside her and rubbed Serena’s clit harder.

Two thrusts later had both of them screaming and cumming hard in Bernie’s car, luckily the convertible top was on. However, Serena threw her head back so fast she whacked it on the ceiling.

“Oh my god. Serena, are you okay?” Bernie gasped out when she heard the thud.

“Ow. Yeah, I’m okay.” Serena moaned, this time from pain as she rubbed the back of her head.

When her heart rate and breathing started to slow down, she fell towards Bernie and pressed her lips to hers.

“Happy birthday, Serena. Did you enjoy that?” Bernie asked when they pulled apart, running her fingers through Serena’s short locks and massaging her head, already feeling a bump on the back.

“Mmm yeah I did. Thanks.” Serena huffed out, her face in the crook of Bernie’s neck. “I could’ve done without the smack to the head though.” She groaned. She felt a little light-headed if she was honest. 

They were both too tired to move so they laid there for several more minutes.

“Are you ready for more surprises, Serena?” Bernie whispered after a while.

“Yes.” Serena gasped out, her breathing already increasing at the thought of more to come.

“Let’s get you home then, Birthday Girl.” Bernie smiled before helping Serena up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I added the bit about Serena hitting her head because I thought it would be funny.


	9. In the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie & Serena have a little fun in their office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in this collection since last year!!!!! I seriously need to get back to writing more of these. At least I'm getting a fic out each week thanks to the Weekly Berena Fix prompts!
> 
> The prompt was suggested by my friend AJ and it's my first semi-public one! I thought I wouldn't do very well at writing semi-public smut but this one turned out okay!

Serena had just finished a carpal tunnel surgery when she walked back to AAU. She hadn’t seen Bernie for several hours and was wondering what she was up to.

“Has anyone seen Ms. Wolfe?” She asked while standing at the nurse’s station, everyone shook their head.

She decided to go check her phone to see if Bernie had texted her and walked to the office. When she sat down in her chair and reached for her phone, the chair was suddenly pulled closer to her desk, causing her to gasp. She looked under the desk and saw messy curls and a mischievous grin on her partner’s face.

“Bernie, what are you doing under there?” She asked, trying to push the chair away.

“Having a little fun with my girlfriend. Keep quiet, okay?” Bernie said as she snaked her hands up Serena’s legs and grabbed onto the waistband of her scrubs and underwear and pulled them down. “Scooch to the edge.” She said before crawling back under the desk and pulling the chair with her.

“Ohhhh.” Serena moaned out when Bernie’s tongue ran through her folds

“Quieter or I’m gonna stop,” Bernie said as she removed her tongue.

“Please.” She begged quietly and placed her hands on the edge of the desk and gripped it tight when Bernie’s tongue plunged inside.“Oh! More!” Serena gasped out almost silently, the hand on the desk was gripped so tightly her knuckles were white, the other hand moved down and was on the back of Bernie’s head to keep it there. 

Bernie reached up and pressed her thumb to Serena’s clit, rubbing it in quick circles.

“I’m so close. Don’t stop.” She panted out, her hips thrusting into Bernie’s face.

Nearly five seconds later she came hard around Bernie’s tongue and slammed her head onto the desk with a thud.

“Get up here.” Serena groaned out a few seconds later and moved her chair back and pulled Bernie up until she was straddling her legs, kissing her lips hard and moaning at the taste of herself.

She then shoved her hand inside Bernie’s underwear and rubbed her clit hard. Bernie threw her head back and let out a strangled moan, her hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly. 

Thankfully, all the blinds in the office were closed because anyone walking by could easily tell what was going on inside.

“Ohhhh. I’m close.” Bernie whispered out. She then decided to move her hand down between Serena’s legs to rub her clit, coaxing another orgasm out.

“Bernie! Close.” Serena gasped out a little too loudly so Bernie leaned her head down and captured her lips to keep any further noises from coming out.

Soon they orgasmed together, both moaning in the back of their throat. They kept their fingers on each other for several more seconds until it got too much. 

Bernie climbed off of Serena and helped her stand up to pull her scrubs back up.

“I’m gonna have to get a different chair because I’m never going to be able to sit in it and not think about what we just did ever again. I won’t get anything done!” Serena laughed, wrapping her arms around Bernie when she felt a bit unsteady. “

“Whoops. Sorry.” Bernie blushed, her head resting on Serena’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad no one interrupted us because there was no way I was going to let you stop, and I know I wouldn’t have been able to keep quiet.” Serena whispered into Bernie’s ear, making Bernie sigh deeply.

Once they both fully recovered, they walked out of the office together and left the ward to go wash their hands before getting back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one!


	10. In the chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena is finishing up a presentation when Bernie gives a presentation of her own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't kept up with these fics.....I'm at least keeping up with Weekly Berena Fix, and loving it!
> 
> Life has been crazy, to say the least. I started 2 college courses, one of them is writing so I'm hoping to improve my skills as a writer.
> 
> I came up with this prompt on my own and it's one of my favorites that I've written so far.

It was late one Sunday evening and Serena was in her office, drowning in paperwork. She had to give a presentation in front of the board the next day and she was dreading it.

She had sent Bernie upstairs to bed hours ago, she had drunk too much whiskey and she was falling all over the place. Serena told her she would be up in a little bit, but that was nearly 2 hours ago.

Bernie was getting lonely and needed her girlfriend. She decided to give her a presentation of her own.

Serena was just starting the final slide on her powerpoint when she heard Bernie’s loud footsteps coming down the stairs.

“I’ll be up in 20 minutes, Bernie,” Serena shouted, her back to the door.

“I’m lonely, Serena. Please come, now,” Bernie said, standing in the doorway.

“Bernie, I have to get this bloody thing finished,” Serena sighed, trying to stay focused. She really wasn’t that great with computers, but she managed to make decent slides on powerpoint.

“But I put something special on for you, Serena,” Bernie pouted. Serena wasn’t really listening but she decided to turn around, which was a big mistake.

“Bernie,” Serena gasped when she spun the chair around. There in the doorway of her office, stood an almost fully naked Bernie. A moan escaped Serena’s lips when she locked eyes with the harness around Bernie’s waist and her hand slowly gliding up and down the length between her legs. 

Bernie sauntered over towards Serena and pulled her out of the chair before sitting down, the phallus standing to attention. She grabbed ahold of Serena’s sweatpants and yanked them down her legs, along with her underwear, before grabbing onto her t-shirt, no bra underneath, and ripping it off of her in an instant. She then reached forward and ran her fingers through Serena’s folds, feeling the moisture that had suddenly appeared. 

“Ohh,” Serena moaned out when Bernie’s fingers moved up to her clit and circled it slowly. She grabbed ahold of the object in front of her and tugged on it, pulling a moan out of Bernie, she didn’t realize Bernie had put on the double-headed dildo, but she was so grateful she did. 

“Serena,” Bernie moaned, the dildo easily sliding in and out.

After Serena pulled on the phallus several more times, Bernie pushed Serena’s hand away and grabbed onto her hips and helped her to straddle her legs, keeping her entrance directly above the dildo. She grasped the dildo in her hand and ran it through Serena’s wet folds before kissing her lips hard and pushing her down onto it.

“Fuck!” Serena shouted, throwing her head back. She immediately started bouncing up and down the length, she didn’t realize how keyed up she was. The hard thrusts of Serena’s hips pushed the front of the harness onto Bernie’s clit, the delicious pressure pushing her closer to the edge.

“Oh god, Serena,” Bernie gasped out, leaning forward and sucking a hard nipple into her mouth, causing the dildo in both of them to shift and change the angle of it so it was hitting both of their g spots hard. She then reached down with one hand and rubbed Serena’s clit hard.

“Bernie!” She screamed and planted her hands on the chair above Bernie’s head, almost tipping the chair backward.

Two more hard thrusts later, Bernie came and bit down on Serena’s nipple which sent her over the edge immediately.

Bernie slowed the movement down on Serena’s clit before removing her hand and wrapping them both around Serena’s back and standing up, Serena wrapping her legs around Bernie. She turned around and set Serena down on the chair and thrust her hips vigorously, causing the chair to push away from her after each thrust forward. She put one hand on one of the arms of the chair and used her other hand to guide Serena’s to her swollen clit and rubbing it hard before placing the other hand on the other arm.

“Oh, fuck! I’m close!” Serena yelled, grabbing onto the back of the chair with her free hand and meeting Bernie’s thrusts with her hips.

One quick and hard snap of the hips later and they both came again at the same time, gushing all over the toy. Serena kept her fingers on her clit for a few more seconds before wrapping her arms around Bernie’s neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

Bernie still hadn’t had her fill so she wrapped Serena’s legs around her waist again and picked her up and laid her on the floor of her office. The dildo never once coming out of either of them.

She began to roll her hips slowly to calm things down. She wanted this last one to be slow and luxurious instead of fast and sloppy.

Bernie kept that pace for about a minute before she pressed her fingers to Serena’s clit and rubbed it at the same speed as her hips.

“Mmmm, Bernie,” Serena moaned quietly this time. The slower rhythm allowed her to really feel and enjoy the sensations.

She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Serena’s lips before moving down and sucking a nipple into her mouth and slowly moving her tongue over it.

“Oh,” Serena gasped, the new angle pushed the dildo deeper into Serena’s core.

Bernie upped the speed of her hips, fingers, and tongue a bit, wanting Serena to have a quieter, but just as intense orgasm.

When she knew Serena was right on the edge, she removed the dildo and shoved two fingers inside Serena and stroked her g spot three times before she felt her gush all over her hand.

“Ohhhh,” Serena moaned when her orgasm hit. It was calmer than the two previous ones, no frantic thrusting and eyes squeezed tightly shut, but it was just as strong, if not stronger.

Bernie removed her fingers and moved to lay next to Serena and kissed her on the lips.

“Okay?” Bernie asked when they pulled away.

“Mhmm,” Serena smiled and reached down between Bernie’s legs and tugged on the dildo slowly.

“Ohhhh, Serena,” Bernie moaned a minute later when she came.

They laid there for five more minutes until Serena got up and put her clothes back on and sat back in the chair, surprisingly, it didn’t have anything on the seat from their love-making.

“What are you doing?” Bernie asked as she stood up, the dildo still inside her.

“I’m finishing my presentation. I would’ve been almost done with it if you hadn’t distracted me,” she chuckled as she reached for the strap on and pushed it in a bit.

“Serena!” Bernie gasped and threw her head back before shoving her hand away, still too sensitive to be touched.

“Go to bed. I’ll be there in 20 minutes, I promise,” she said as she smacked Bernie’s bum when she turned around to leave.

That horny bugger. What was Serena going to do with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to finish my writing class so I can start my nano fics and really see an improvement in my writing. These fics haven't been horrible, but they could be better. Have more depth in them, use stronger words.


	11. In a car at the airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena drops Bernie off at the airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm finally posting and writing these again!!! Life got in the way so I wasn't able to write Weekly Berena Fix prompts and keep up with these, but life has slowed down a bit and I'm back!!! Send me more prompts if you can think of any!
> 
> This one was written way before the December episodes and it hurt to reread it so be careful.
> 
> The prompt was suggested by eraisme(TheNerdVoice on here)!

It was 3am and Serena was dropping Bernie off at the airport. She was heading back to Nairobi and neither of them knew when they would see each other next and it hurt. They sat in Serena’s car for several minutes. It was pitch black out and there were no other cars around them.

“I love you.” Bernie finally whispered as she leaned over and kissed Serena on the lips.

“I love you, too,” Serena replied. The kiss was deepened and Serena threaded her fingers in Bernie’s hair, moaning when Bernie shoved her tongue inside.  
Bernie unbuckled her seat belt and scooched to the edge of her seat, closer to Serena and unbuckled hers. The middle console and gear shift prevented her from getting right up against Serena, but that didn’t stop her from pleasuring Serena one last time.

As soon as the seat belt was off, Bernie reached over and unbuttoned Serena’s pants and pulled down the zip, all the while keeping her lips on Serena’s. She immediately shoved her hand under the waistband of the garments and through wet curls, finding Serena’s clit instantly.

“Bernie.” Serena cried and pulled her lips away so she could look at her. She loved Bernie so much and didn’t want to let her go. Bernie was unable to reach down and thrust her fingers inside Serena so she increased the speed and pressure on her clit until Serena muffled her cries into her shoulder, both of them wrapping an arm around each other as if they were hugging. Bernie slowed down her fingers and worked Serena through her orgasm before she pushed her hand away.

Serena needed to feel Bernie on her fingers one last time so she quickly reached over and copied what Bernie had done.

“Fuck, Serena.” Bernie moaned out. When she was close to orgasming she pushed her hand back inside Serena’s pants and rubbed her clit hard. Serena’s fingers faltered for a second before matching Bernie’s exactly.

Five seconds later, both of them screamed their orgasm into each other’s neck. When they recovered, they pulled their hand out and cleaned their fingers, moaning at the other one’s juices.

“Get in the back,” Bernie growled, getting out of the passenger and into the seat behind her. Serena doing the same on her side.

Bernie needed to taste Serena some more so she quickly pulled her pants and underwear down and propped her up against the door, bending down and running her tongue through her wet folds.

“Ohhh, Bernie.” She moaned loudly, arching her back. Bernie suddenly plunged her tongue inside and bobbed it in and out of Serena, feeling her getting wetter by the second. “Fuck!” Serena shouted, reaching down and gripping onto Bernie’s hair for purchase, thrusting her hips in time with Bernie’s tongue.

Bernie reached her hand up and played with Serena’s clit until she orgasmed hard around her tongue. She pulled out and licked up all the sweet creamy juices, making sure it didn’t get on the seat. She moved up and pressed her lips hard to Serena’s, thrusting her tongue inside and letting her taste herself.

“Mmmm, Bernie. I need to taste you.” Serena shoved Bernie against the opposite door and yanked her pants off quickly before diving down and eating her girlfriend out, moaning around her clit and causing Bernie to gush onto her tongue.

“Oh, Serena! I’m close!” Bernie screamed, tossing her head back and hitting the window with a thud. Serena flicked her tongue rapidly over the tip of her clit and Bernie shot up like a rocket. Serena shoved her tongue inside to absorb all the juices, moaning through Bernie’s orgasm.

When Bernie recovered, Serena sat up and pulled Bernie so they were cuddling next to each other, running her finger through Bernie’s hair and kissing her lips, mixing their juices together.

“I don’t want you to go.” Serena sobbed a few minutes later and laid her head on Bernie’s shoulder while she cried.

“Shhh, I know,” Bernie said as she ran her hand through Serena’s short hair. “I don’t want to go either, but we will see each other again.”

“When?” Serena asked, almost hyperventilating. Honestly, she was acting like a child, but Bernie didn’t blame her one bit.

“I don’t know, love. Real soon, I hope.” Bernie replied. She hated seeing Serena like this, it seemed like every goodbye got harder and harder for both of them. Which was why she made sure there were fewer hellos because these moments hurt so much.

“I love you so much, Bernie,” Serena said, sitting up and looking into Bernie’s eyes.

“I love you so much, Serena. Serena Wendy Campbell.” Bernie smiled, she loved saying her full name.

“Berenice Griselda Wolfe.” Serena chuckled.

“I’ll come back to you, Serena. Always. And I’ll be yours forever.” Bernie whispered.

“Good, because I cannot live without you,” Serena said while resting her forehead on Bernie’s, getting tears in her eyes.

“Neither can I.” Bernie chuckled, blinking some tears away in her eyes as well. She really did love Serena and she didn’t want to be with anyone else.

After several more minutes of gentle kisses, Bernie put her pants back on and got out of the back seat and grabbed her suitcase from the trunk before coming around to Serena’s side once she had gotten in the driver’s seat and giving her one last kiss and walking towards the entrance of the airport.

Serena drove away with a smile on her face. Bernie was hers forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to get back into these and I hope you are too!!!!


End file.
